


It Used to Be Effortless

by Shellah (trinaest)



Category: Everwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-05
Updated: 2003-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinaest/pseuds/Shellah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bright and Colin go see a movie, post-accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Used to Be Effortless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [researchminion](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=researchminion).



> for researchminion, whose request was "Bright and Colin go see a movie, post-accident."
> 
> Um...this technically fills the bill, but might not be quite what you were expecting! I can't help it, this is the Colin that speaks to me.

Bright watched Colin surreptitiously during the movie. His expression had gone from confused to enthralled and back to confused again, and Bright had to wonder what was going through his friend's mind.

Finally, Colin leaned over and whispered, "Who's 'Tank?'"

Bright looked at him, astonished. "'Tank' was...Dude, you're the one that dragged me to see The Matrix four times..." His voice trailed off as he observed Colin's wounded expression. "Shit. Sorry." He paused briefly. "Want to go?"

Colin nodded and stood up, moving toward the aisle.

With one last glance at the screen, Bright sighed and followed Colin out. When they reached the sidewalk in front of the theater, Bright cast his eyes around for ideas. At this time of night, in Everwood, there weren't many choices. "Pizza?"

Colin shrugged and followed Bright across the street to the pizza place. Bright held the door open and watched, bewildered, as Colin sauntered past him toward a table.

Ever since Colin had come back to Everwood, their relationship had been...difficult. Although Bright would never admit it to anyone, it really hurt that Colin didn't remember him. That fact, added to Bright's guilt over the accident...Bright sighed. He really didn't know how to relate to Colin anymore.

As he sat down, he noticed Colin watching him.

"Bright."

"Uh...Yeah?"

"Look, man, you're just-- you're trying too hard. Relax, okay? I may have lost most of my memories, but I have to believe that I'm still the same person...otherwise, what's the point? I might as well change my name and move to a new town."

Bright just stared for a second, digesting that. "Yeah. Okay, you're right. It's just-- I still have all these memories...and..." He watched Colin's expression change from patiently tolerant to genuinely happy and frowned, knowing that he hadn't said anything to cause that change.

Then he looked up.

Following Colin's line of sight, he saw the newcomer just as Colin called out.

"Ephram!"

Bright looked from one to the other as Ephram approached them. His eyes dropped to the table in front of him and he nodded, letting their voices wash over him.

(end)


End file.
